


To Battle, Or Not

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turgon ponders whether to go to battle and try to save his brother, while Maeglin makes it clear to his uncle that he will not be left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Battle, Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Silmarillion Writer's Guild's challenge "Turning Point", which focused on the moments at which a character makes a decision that sets or alters their life.

"Uncle?”

Turgon turned from his spot by the window to look at his nephew. “Yes?”

“They say that you have decided to not go to the battle.” Maeglin replied, twisting his hand in his shirt.

Turgon laughed. “Were you looking forward to ruling in my absence that much?”

“What? No! It’s just, why aren’t you going?” Maeglin looked nervous. “I mean, he’s the only one of your siblings left.”

Turgon paused. “Yes. He is.”

Though neither elf said Fingon’s name, it was obvious to everyone in Gondolin that Fingon had preoccupied Turgon’s thoughts since the first whispers of the planned battle had come.

“Is it because you are still angry at him?” Maeglin asked.

“No. Yes,” Turgon said. “I am angry at him, but I don’t want to leave you alone here to rule.”

“You wouldn’t be. I already told Idril. If you go, I go with you.” Maeglin said.

“You are barely older than a child. You cannot go with me to a battle from which you may not return.” Turgon snapped.

“They don’t trust me, you’re the only one who does fully! If I stay here, they will never trust me. They see me as nothing more than a dark elf. I am going.” Maeglin said.

Turgon paused and turned back to the window, thinking about his brother. “Then you should go and find your armor. I will tell Idril she is to be the regent while we are gone.”

“Why are you going?” Maeglin said.

“Because I cannot stand aside and watch another of my siblings die, no matter how angry I am with him.” Turgon picked up his papers from his desk. “Again, if you are going, you need to go find your armor.”

“I am.” Maeglin exited the room.

Turgon looked at the flames, which jumped in the fireplace like he imagined they had on the boats so many years ago. “I could not bear to lose you either, Maeglin. I wish you would stand aside from the madness that follows our family.”


End file.
